Condenado
by RedCrown-6
Summary: Hay algunas personas que dicen estar condenadas. Pero lo que no saben es el verdadero significado detrás de esa palabra. Esta es mi historia, y de como por culpa de una maldición, perdí al primer y único amor que tuve.


**Condenado.**

Eh... ¡Holi! :3 Este es mi primer One-shot en este fandom :'3 Espero y les guste

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **La historia está narrada por Zeref :3**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-troll.**

 _ **Disfrutad la historia :3**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Único: Condenado.**

Hay muchas personas que dicen que el amor es la fuerza más grande del mundo. Que el amor es capaz de solucionar todos tus problemas y hacerte volar.

Bueno, conmigo fue una excepción gigante.

Es decir, cuando todo muere por dentro es difícil hallar algo que te salve. Simplemente, no es fácil ser yo. Tirar todas tus creencias y tu amor a la vida por la basura sólo para no lastimar a los que amas, me ha costado más de lo que yo pensé. Desde que vi a mis compañeros y mis maestros morir frente a mí, me dije que esto no podía seguir pasando.

Tener una maldición como la mía no es algo que pueda soportar alguien que no sea más que yo. Mientras menos amor le tengas a la vida, menos saldrán muertos, ¿suena fácil, verdad? En realidad, es algo más complicado, especialmente cuando los sentimientos humanos atacan. Un ejemplo, cuando me llegué a enamorar por primera y única vez.

Todavía ella sigue viva en mis recuerdos. A veces, todavía la veo, sonrojada y tapándose la cara a orillas de ese pequeño río donde la conocí. Ella fue la única persona que supo decir mi maldición correctamente. A pesar de tener apenas 13 años, tenía un extenso conocimiento.

Su amor por la vida y la naturaleza hacían que esos viejos sentimientos que por el bien de la humanidad entera decidí dejar atrás volvieran. Al principio me preocupé, no quería que se acercara tanto, una niña como ella no merecía morir. Aprendió magia sola, cosa que nunca había visto. Y me pidió enseñarle a ella y a su grupo de amigos magia negra.

A pesar de que hayan pasado los años todavía me arrepiento de hacerlo.

Bueno, pasaron unos años y da la casualidad que la volví a encontrar en ese mismo bosque, sonriendo contenta como siempre hacía. Al principio me asusté, ya que estábamos demasiado cerca. A pesar de no conocerla bien me había encariñado con esa chiquilla.

Nos sentamos a hablar y ella me contó que había usado magia incompleta para derrotar a Blue Skull. Por eso, su cuerpo no había madurado ni crecido desde entonces.

En ese preciso instante me sentí como un maldito idiota.

Me sentí culpable por condenarla a la niñez eterna. Entonces analicé un poco.

Si ella usó magia incompleta entonces le pasará lo mismo que a mí. Tendrá lo mismo que yo. Absorberá la vida a su alrededor sin saberlo y matará a todos a su alrededor.

Se lo advertí, pero ella salió corriendo diciéndome que era un mentiroso. En ese instante en el que la vi correr me di cuenta que ella era la persona adecuada para pasar conmigo el resto de mi sufrida y dura vida.

Pasaron los años y me la volví a encontrar en el bosque hecha bolita en las raíces de un árbol muerto. Fue allí cuando me di cuenta que ya la maldición estaba haciendo efecto. Se veía mal, tenía unas enormes ojeras debajo los ojos y estaba muy pálida. Recuerdo que me senté frente a ella y me comentó que tenía medio año sin comer, y que aún así no había muerto.

Me sentí muy mal por ella. De todas las personas del mundo la que menos quería que pasara por lo mismo que yo era ella. En verdad no le desearía este tipo de vida a nadie.

Ambos nos echamos a llorar. Era la primera vez en 400 años que alguien de verdad me entendía, entendía mi sufrimiento, entendía todo el dolor, toda la ira por la que yo pasaba. Ella me dijo que encontraría una cura, que encontraría una forma de que esta maldición saliera de nuestras vidas para siempre.

Y justo en ese instante, agaché la cabeza y probé sus suaves labios.

No sabía lo que hacía. Sólo deje que mi corazón hablara por mí y pasó esto. Lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue la suavidad y calidez de sus vírgenes labios. Lo segundo fue que me sentía como un maldito pedófilo. Tenía 13 años. Aunque mentalmente tuviese como 19.

Y lo último fue la maldición.

Al instante, amargas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas y mojaron las suyas, que ya perdían color. Me separé de sus labios cuando ya no sentí su agitada respiración, y en el momento en que me separé, su cuerpo inerte se arqueó hacía atrás.

Murió.

Sollozé unos minutos aún con su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos. Yo la maté. Yo lo hice. Solamente por un estúpido sentimiento humano que no debía aparecer

Nunca me debí enamorar de ella.

Y ahora estoy condenado. Condenado a pasar la vida infinita sin alguien a mi lado. Porque la única persona que de verdad había creído que podía pasar el resto de su vida conmigo.

Murió en mis brazos.

 **Fin...**

* * *

 **Bueh :v este one-shot está todo tristón y Bah :U Es que me enamoré de los dos últimos capítulos del manga de FT (450 y 451) TnT ¡Zeref no es tan malo! D': Los que quieran llorar, vengan, lloren conmigo TTTTTnTTTTT**

 **Pues, como dije al principio es mi primer One-shot en este fandom :3 espero y les guste**

 **Mi nombre es BlackNeko18 pero si gustan pueden llamarme Lucy si gustan (en realidad me llamo Lucía pero me dicen por cariño Lucy :3)**

 **Recuerden darme su opinión :'3**

 _Lucy-chan :3_


End file.
